teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures of the Night/Transcript
FLASHFORWARD-- EICHEN HOUSE, WEEKS FROM NOW is standing under a steaming stream of water with a bruise and a healing surgical scar on her side : NURSE CROSS: All right, you've had long enough. Let's go. I'm not buying the catatonic act. So don't think that I'm going to drop my guard. remains silent and motionless, as though she's staring off into space. Nurse Cross rolls her eyes and continues to speak with her in an aggressive and irritated tone of voice : NURSE CROSS: I know you can hear me. Look at me when I'm talking to you. I said look at me! Lydia! nurse walks over to the young girl and grabs her face, turning it toward her to find that Lydia is staring with a deadened expression, as though she wasn't even conscious Lydia is dressed into lounge clothes, she and Nurse Cross are walked back to Lydia's room with Schrader and one of his fellow orderlies, both of whom look concerned about Lydia's current state : SCHRADER: Is she all right? : NURSE CROSS: bitterly She's fine. It's all part of the act. Cross purposely shoots Lydia a mean look and raises her voice : NURSE CROSS: She's just a dedicated performer. nurse and orderlies get Lydia into her bed in the closed unit, where Nurse Cross turns toward Schrader : NURSE CROSS: Up the dosage to three mils. She wants catatonic? Give it to her. Cross leaves the room with the other orderly, leaving only a syringe-wielding Schrader left to care for Lydia : SCHRADER: Sorry about her, Lydia. She doesn't have the gentlest bedside manner. But I can be gentle. I promise to be gentle. : SCHRADER: Are you all right, Lydia? inserts the needle into a blood vessel in her left antecubital space of her arm. He immediately hits a vein and draws the plunger back, causing a plume of blood to flow into the syringe. However, knowing that Lydia is not paying attention to him, he pretends as though he missed her vein so he has an excuse to keep sticking her with a needle : SCHRADER: Oh. Sorry about that. I... Couldn't find a vein. I'll have to... Try again. Hmm. continues to successfully stick Lydia's brachial arteries and veins while pretending not to, as though this is some sadistic form of torture for him : SCHRADER: I'll... I'll just have to find a bigger vein. tilts Lydia's head to the side, squeezing the syringe in his fist as he prepares to insert the needle into Lydia's jugular. However, before he can do so, Lydia finally springs awake, shrieking a Banshee scream so loudly that the light bulbs in the room explode and Schrader is forcefully thrown across the room, allowing Lydia to quickly jump to her feet and rush out of the room [Orderlies block the hallway on both sides, so she takes them on. Lydia has had some combat training with Parish before and easily knocks the much bigger men down. She uses her scream as a weapon with a concussive force that throws a man across the hallway. Lydia rushes out into the rain where more security surrounds her. They have electrical batons, but Lydia is able to take all three of them down using her force scream. She's about to get away when someone walks up the steps toward her.]' : "AIDEN": Sorry, Lydia. But your treatment's not done. Not yet. : LYDIA: frantically Please, I have to tell them! They're going to die. My friends. They're all going to die. '''END FLASHFORWARD TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS PRESERVE is sitting on the hood of the Jeep at Lookout Point, watching the sky. Stiles has a map of the greater San Francisco region spread out on the hood of the Jeep next to Scott and is marking potential places to live for their upcoming freshman year of college : STILES: All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury, also expensive... : SCOTT: What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there? : STILES: Yeah, yeah, we could try Knob Hill. But, the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches. : SCOTT: You're bringing the Jeep? : STILES: You know the plan, okay? No one gets left behind. That's the plan. Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Kira's thinking USF. Malia's, uh, gonna, you know, she'll figure something out, okay. The plan's perfect. : SCOTT: Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live. : STILES: I have a vision, dude. Okay? And it is a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision. Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know. You're all right? You're starting to feel it? : SCOTT: No. Just thinking. : STILES: About what? : SCOTT: Senior year. : STILES: stutters Senior year, come on, that's, that's... That's nothing. That's going to be easy. : SCOTT: It's more like something Deaton told me once. You ever hear of "regression to the mean?" : STILES: No, I don't think so. : SCOTT: It was his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. You know, eventually, things have to come back to the middle. So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing. : STILES: Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either. : SCOTT: Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while... Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again... : STILES: Or really bad. A storm quickly gathers overhead, and lightning arcs through the sky : STILES: Think it's been long enough? : LIAM: groans Yes! them is Liam chained to a tree : STILES: Hey. Trying to have an adult conversation over here. rolls his eyes : LIAM: All right, you're two years older than me, and I'm fine. Just let me go. : SCOTT: It's not that we don't trust you-- : STILES: --It's that I'' don't trust you. : SCOTT: But after that last full moon... : LIAM: It was ''one slip-up! : STILES: exasperatedly A slip-up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's department about a monstrous dog boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills??? Naked??? : SCOTT: ...Why were you naked? : LIAM: sheepishly It was really hot out that night, okay? Let me go! : SCOTT: You sure you're okay? : LIAM: It won't happen again. : SCOTT: You're in complete and total control. : LIAM: Yeah. Complete and total. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: the phone Yes, ma'am, we're having trouble with the power as well. It's most likely related to the storm. : STILINSKI: Parrish! Check the back-up generator and make sure it's fueled! : STILINSKI: And Parrish? : STILINSKI: Answer the phone! : PARRISH: Six months. Six months of directing traffic, doing courthouse security, serving subpoenas... And today? I finished a total organizational overhaul of evidence lock-up. Now, I'm stuck behind the front desk while there's downed power lines, a jack-knifed tractor-trailer, and reports of gunshots downtown. I don't know what I did to lose your trust, but you need every available deputy out there. : STILINSKI: Okay. Got something for you. : PARRISH: A noise complaint? : STILINSKI: Yeah. Somebody made a noise... Somebody else complained about it. Check it out. ABANDONED HOUSE : PARRISH: Hello? This is the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. : PARRISH: Hello? : PARRISH: Hello! : PARRISH: Hey! Hey, can you hear me? : PARRISH: Okay, okay, I'm going to get you out of there. I'm coming right back. Just hang on. : PARRISH: I'm here, I'm here! Back up if you can. : BELASKO: Not a Werewolf... But you're something. : BELASKO: Now, you're no ordinary creature, Deputy... But then, neither am I. Not tonight. I'll let you live if you answer one question-- where is Scott McCall? : PARRISH: Never heard of him. : BELASKO: RAWR! BACK ROADS OF BEACON HILLS : LIAM: Is it a party? : STILES: It's not a party. : LIAM: Then what's at midnight? : STILES: Your bedtime. : LIAM: Why aren't the girls going? : STILES: They're meeting us there, okay? And just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior. : SCOTT: You guys having trouble with your phones?? : STILES: Oh, what the hell? : LIAM: You out of gas? : STILES: No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator again. : SCOTT: Whoa, that's a lot of duct tape. : SCOTT: Kidding. We'll fix it. : STILES: sighing I know. It's just the last night of summer, you know? So, I wanted to make sure everyone was there tonight. : SCOTT: We'll make it. You got any tools? : STILES: Yeah... : LIAM: Guys... : LIAM: Guys! : STILES: Yeah, give us a second, please... : SCOTT: Liam, stay in the car, okay? : SCOTT: ...That was close. ' : STILES: 'Very'' close.'' : LIAM: Can we go now? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : HENRY: All right, here we go. Everybody get a good grip. Remember, lift with your legs-- that's where your power is. : HENRY: One... Two... Three... : MALIA: ...Strong legs? : MALIA: Dad, is your phone working? : HENRY: No, I think the storm took the cell towers out. : MALIA: Ugh... : HENRY: It's going to be okay. You'll find out when you find out. : HENRY: Do you need a ride to the school? : MALIA: Got one. : STILES: Sorry we're late... : MALIA: Hey. : STILES: Mmm. : LIAM: I'm sorry, too. : HENRY: You boys do remember I own a gun, right? : STILES: Vividly. : MALIA: ...What? : STILES: Did you find out yet? : LIAM: Find out what? : MALIA: They're gonna email me. : LIAM: Is this about summer school? : MALIA: You told him? : STILES: Uh... : LIAM: Oh, no! All they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year. : STILES: We should have left him chained to the tree. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Scott, I'm home! But I have to rush out again. The hospital has called everybody back in. : MELISSA: So... Dinner's in the fridge! : MELISSA: ...There's nothing in the fridge! So, I'm gonna leave you money to order in... : MELISSA: ...I don't have any money. Get something and I'll pay you back! : MELISSA: ...You're not even here, are you? : MELISSA: muttering Of course you're not here. Everybody's at the school. ROUTE 115 : NOSHIKO: Kira... Get back inside the car, please. : THEO: I'm not getting anything, either. : KIRA: We haven't moved in fifteen minutes. I'm going to be late. : NOSHIKO: What is this thing you're going to, anyway? : KIRA: evasively It's called Senior Scribe, and I'm not supposed to tell you about it... : KEN: Don't look at me! I-I don't know anything, either. Sounds like they're supposed to write something, or-- : NOSHIKO: It sounds like vandalism. : KIRA: It's not vandalism! : KIRA: ...At least, I don't think it is. : KIRA: That's it. I'm going. : NOSHIKO: What? : KEN: You're going to walk? : KIRA: Yup. : KIRA: ...In a few minutes. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LIAM: My dad's helping out in surgery. He's not gonna be done for hours. So, I'm either hanging out here... or, I could still go with you guys... : SCOTT: Show me your hands. : LIAM: Okay, so I'm still having trouble. : SCOTT: No, you're still learning. What do you do to stay focused on not changing? : LIAM: But it's not working. : SCOTT: It's working enough. Listen, Derek told me that you were one of the strongest that he'd ever seen at your age. Now, coming from him? That means a lot. : SCOTT: Maybe means that things are gonna be harder for you for a while... But it also means something else, doesn't it? : LIAM: That I'm really strong? : SCOTT: smiling Hell yeah. : SCOTT: Still can't reach Kira. : STILES: Okay, you reminded her about tonight, though, right? : SCOTT: I think so... : SCOTT: She only texted me once this week. : STILES: Once? How'd you guys leave things when she left for New York? : SCOTT: Well, they were good. Yeah, I just said, you know, "Don't worry about anything. Just go and have fun." : STILES: No... You told her to "go have fun?" : SCOTT: Why? What's wrong with that? : STILES: Just... I don't know... That can be interpreted a lot of different ways. : SCOTT: Like what? : STILES: Well, like, "Don't worry, we're not exclusive-- go have fun with other guys." : SCOTT: No. No way-- : STILES: Malia, if you were going away, and I told you "Don't worry, go have fun," what would you think I was talking about? : MALIA: Fun like bowling? Or sex with other guys? : SCOTT: Okay, yeah... Now, I'm worried. : MEDIC: 25-year-old male, unrestrained driver involved in... : SCOTT: Hey, Mom? Where's all this coming from? : MELISSA: A jack-knifed tractor-trailer on 115-- caused a major pile-up. : STILES: Okay, okay, there's only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport. : SCOTT: 115. : STILES: Kira's never gonna make it... : SCOTT: I can get her. You guys head to the school. Lydia's probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight. : STILES: How are you gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam? : SCOTT: We'll make it. Trust me. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DEPUTY CLARK: Hey, keep it moving, bud. : DONOVAN: Come on. Hey, you guys are making a mistake, all right? Come on! : DONOVAN: Oh! What the hell are you trying to do? Break my arm? : DEPUTY CLARK: Keep struggling, and I'll be aiming for a compound fracture. : STILINSKI: Donovan, you forgot what the judge said, didn't you? "Next time is jail time." : DONOVAN: Stilinski... What? Hold up. Come on. : STILINSKI: What's he in for? : DEPUTY CLARK: B&E. And he was carrying a loaded .38. : DONOVAN: Okay, it wasn't mine. Sheriff, come on! It wasn't mine! : STILINSKI: Book him. : DONOVAN: Oh, you're dead! : DONOVAN: Hey, look at me! You're dead! You're dead! You're going to do this to me? You son of a bitch, you're dead! Look at me! : STILINSKI: Can anyone tell me why the hell Parrish isn't back yet? MCCALL HOUSE has just returned home to grab his bike and is heading down the stairs, helmet in hand, as he makes it through the darkened first floor while the storm continues to rage overhead. He stops when he finds his note to his mother ("Senior Scribe--Back by 1:30") laying on the floor by the kitchen table, when he had left it hung to the fridge with a magnet. Frowning, he picks the note up off the floor, confused by the fact that there are small holes in the paper, as though someone's claws has poked through them Scott can ponder this further, he's distracted by the sound of metal showering onto the floor and turns to find that all of the magnets on the fridge have fallen off of it at once. Even more bewildered, Scott sets the note down on the table and picks up one of the magnets off of the linoleum tile before attempting to stick it back onto the fridge, only for it to slide right off as though the magnetism has completely vanished brow furrows in concern as he looks over at the clock on the wall, which is stuck on 10:11, though the second hand ticks back and forth between 40 and 50 seconds rather than making its way clockwise around the dial. Taking a step toward the clock, Scott watches for a long moment until suddenly, all of the magnets fly off of the floor and return to their places on the fridge, though all of the bills, shopping lists, coupons, and other documents hanging on it remain on the floor where they fell clock starts to tick loudly as the time begins to pass once again, but before Scott can react to this strange series of phenomena, the floor beneath his feet starts to rumble intensely as though an earthquake is underway, forcing him to bend his knees to avoid tumbling on the floor like the dishes drying by the sink, which shatter once they make contact with the linoleum. The electricity flickers for a brief moment before the lights turn back on, reseting the clock on the microwave to 12:00 and leaving Scott extremely uneasy about what he's just witnessed ABANDONED HOUSE : PARRISH: radio Dispatch... Officer... Officer down. : LYDIA: Jordan? : LYDIA: I'm here. I'm right here. Stay with me. : STILINSKI: Parrish? Parrish? : STILINSKI: Okay, okay, easy, easy... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: You said you were gonna keep him on desk duty! : STILINSKI: Yeah, it was just a minor noise complaint. : MELISSA: He's not on fire, is he? : STILINSKI: Not that I know of... : MELISSA: You know, maybe it's part of his healing process? : MELISSA: It's okay... It's okay... : MELISSA: You all right, Deputy? : PARRISH: Scott. We need to find Scott. ROUTE 115 : KEN: You know, there's a legend for a storm like this... : KIRA: Dad, please don't turn a three-hour traffic jam into an educational experience. : NOSHIKO: He's talking about the Wild Hunt... About the Ghost Riders. Imagine a night like this, Kira... In storm clouds just like these, phantom hunters would appear, riding black horses with blood-red eyes, and wolves and hounds at their side, baying and snarling. : KIRA: What were they hunting? : NOSHIKO: Souls. : KEN: Noshiko? Do you hear that? : KEN & NOSHIKO: simultaneously Kira! : SCOTT: Did you have fun in New York? : KIRA: Not really... : SCOTT: Good. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : PARRISH: His claws were different-- twice the size of Scott's, more like talons. : MELISSA: If that's the worst part, that doesn't sound too bad... : PARRISH: It's worse. They did something to me. I don't know how to describe it, other than it felt as if the life was being drawn out of me, through them. Through the claws. : MELISSA: And now he's looking for Scott? : PARRISH: Which got me thinking about what this guy can do. The rule is you have to kill an Alpha to steal their power, right? : MELISSA: But it's different for Scott-- : STILINSKI: You can't steal a True Alpha's power. : PARRISH: I think this guy can. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: We're not late, are we? : SCOTT: No, they're on their way. : KIRA: What are you smiling at? : SCOTT: You. : MALIA: Nothing from Scott or Kira. : STILES: And nothing from Lydia, either. : MALIA: And I still don't know if I passed. I don't want to do this unless I'm actually a senior. : STILES: Yeah... huh... : MALIA: What's wrong with you? You smell terrible. : STILES: Yeah, it's called anxiety-- should be a familiar scent for you by now, since it's pretty much a constant state for me. : MALIA: Why's this thing so important to you? : STILES: It's not. It's not. It's, uh... : STILES: I don't know, maybe it is. I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends. Guess how many he still talks to? : STILES: None. Not a single one. You know, these were his best friends, and he just says he lost touch with them, you know. So, I started thinking about things, like I always do-- obsessively. Yeah... And so, I'm thinking, what if... What if Scott's my best friend now, you know, but he's not my best friend for life? : MALIA: Well, doesn't that just happen sometimes? : STILES: Yeah, but only because we let it happen. You know, that's what I'm saying-- how come when we graduate, we're just expected to go our separate ways? If I've already found the best people in my life, why aren't I not trying o stay with them, you know? : MALIA: Well, I thought that was the plan. The dream. : STILES: The vision. And don't mock the vision! : MALIA: I... I like the vision. Especially if I'm part of it. : MALIA: So that's why you wanted everyone here tonight-- because you don't want to lose all your friends after senior year. : STILES: And I hope they don't want to lose me, either. : STILES: Mal...? : MALIA: Someone's coming. Someone fast. : STILES: Whoa! : STILES: Oh, my God! : LIAM: groaning Scott's in trouble. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BELASKO: A True Alpha? Where's your power, Scott? : SCOTT: Who are you? : BELASKO: A devoted fan. Show me the man who took down Deucalion and broke the Argents-- I came for that Alpha. : BELASKO: Come on! : SCOTT: RAWRRRRRR! : KIRA: AHHHHHHHHH! : BELASKO: And I didn't come just to claim your status. : THEO: RAWRRRRRRR! : LIAM: GRRRRR! : THEO: Grrrrrr! : SCOTT: GRRRRRRRRR!!! : BELASKO: AHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay, and I'll break something else... Or you can run. : STILES: I'd run. : THEO: You don't remember me, do you? : THEO: I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade. : SCOTT: Theo? : MALIA: You know him? : THEO: They used to. Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. A couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha. : SCOTT: What do you want? : THEO: I came back to Beacon Hills-- back home with my family-- because I want to be a part of your pack. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: We haven't seen this kid in years-- you don't find that highly suspicious? : SCOTT: I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me. : MALIA: I'm in! I passed. I'm officially a senior. : LYDIA: Thank God! Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here! Are we doing this or not? : KIRA: This isn't vandalism, is it? : LYDIA: ...Not technically. : STILES: She would have been with us. : SCOTT: Yeah... : LYDIA: She still is. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : BELASKO: Give me another chance... A little more power... I could do it with a little more... : BELASKO: No, no! Wait! Wait! Wait! : THE SURGEON: Your condition worsens. : BELASKO: I'm okay. I'm okay, just-just give me another chance! : THE SURGEON: You were supposed to remove the obstacles. Our time is limited. : BELASKO: Whatever you're here to do, I can help. : THE SURGEON: No second chances. : BELASKO: I can help you! : THE SURGEON: No second chances. : THE PATHOLOGIST: No second chances. : THE GENETICIST: No second chances. : THE SURGEON: No second chances. FLASHFORWARD-- EICHEN HOUSE, WEEKS FROM NOW : AIDEN: No one saw him again, did they? : LYDIA: No... : AIDEN: But that was the start, wasn't it? The beginning of senior year. What happened after that, Lydia? : LYDIA: Oh... you're not Aiden... You're not real... : VALACK: Tell me, Lydia-- tell me what happened to them. What happened to your friends? : LYDIA: I... I don't remember... : VALACK: It started after you began senior year. What happened? : LYDIA: I don't remember... : VALACK: What happened? Tell me about Parrish. : VALACK: And Malia. What happened when the Desert Wolf finally found her? : VALACK: You remember what happened to Stiles? : LYDIA: I can't remember... : VALACK: That's all right, Lydia. There are other ways to get the details. : VALACK: This special device is designed for trephination-- the medical art of drilling into the human skull. Let me show you how it works. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts